Don't Touch It
by FreezingLightLullaby
Summary: Oneshot. She couldn't exactly remember much. Just her name and school stuff. She lived with her supposed sisters and father. But she came to school as well did him. Cussing. I need a BlossxBrick fic.


Brick walked into the loud classroom smirking. He found out Blossom was in his school _and _all of his classes. He looked around and found Blossom sitting down her eyebrows furrowed. He smirked again and sat behind her. _Why isn't she noticing me?_ He thought. He peeked over her shoulder to see her staring at something. Her eyebrows looked like they were stitched together since she was born. But her eyes had a soft gaze. Its like she didn't understand something. He raised his head a bit to see what she was looking at. She was looking at her bow. The one she always wore when she was little. It had a tiny sewn hole at the tip of it.

The teacher walked in and hushed the class. Blossom looked up and put on her bow. She looked at the teacher waiting for the extremely long lecture and horrible notes she had to write down and listen to. Brick paid the teacher no attention and kept his sights locked on Blossom. The teacher started to lecture the class and wrote several notes on the board. Blossom silently copied the notes. Brick picked up his pencil and poked Blossom in the back. She ignored him. He wadded a piece of paper and threw it at her head

She still ignored him. He smirked as he came up with the most brilliant plan. He quietly inched his hand towards her bow. She didn't notice. He smirked again and moved closer to the bow. He could feel himself sweat at the suspense that he felt. Just when he was an inch away from the bow she growled and warned him," Touch it and you die." He was taken aback. Why was she so mean suddenly?" Why?" He whispered." Because." Blossom replied emotionless. He stopped for awhile.

"Okay class since we finished early you may go to your lockers if you want." The teacher stated. The class cheered even though the whole time they were talking. Blossom quietly got up and gathered her things. She walked out the classroom as everyone rushed to get out. Brick followed her out the class and to her locker. He found her sitting against the lockers just looking at her bow. She had that same look. "What's so confusing?" He asked not getting why she was acting this way." Do I know you?" She asked irritated. She didn't even look up." You don't remember me?" He asked surprised. She looked up." No." She said emotionless." Yeah, I'm Brick your enemy." He said with a duh-tone." Fine." She said and returned her gaze to the bow. She furrowed her eyebrows again." What's with the bow?" He asked walking up and pointing at the red thing.

"I don't know. I don't remember. But I'm getting this," She paused thinking for the word." warm and fuzzy feeling from it. Like it was something dear." He frowned. How come she can't remember? He smirked coming up with a plan. (A stupid one, if I may add.)" I can help you remember." He said with a small smile. "Really?" She asked hopefully. She stood up straight." Yes of course." He plucked the bow from her hands." This is something you wore when you were little. You were a superhero and fought alongside your two sisters. You were the smart leader. Buttercup was the tough one. Bubbles was the sweet and cute one. You fought me and my brothers when we were little." He explained holding up the bow as if inspecting it." Oh that's right. We were called the Powerpuff Girls. But I still don't remember you." Blossom said putting her hand under her chin.

"Well, I can help you with that too." He said smugly." How's that?" She asked coldly putting her hands on her hips. She was getting that warm feeling from him as well, but she still couldn't remember. And if she fought him it was for a good reason probably." Like this." He pushed her against the wall." What do you think you're doing?" She protested. She tried to push away, but he kept his iron grip." Getting a death kiss." He said teasingly. Then, it hit her like a brick wall. The kisses, the fights, that stupid monkey, the monsters." Brick?" She said letting some fear seep into her words." You remember. Good thing, babe." He leaned in closely. She felt his hot breath on her face. He smashed her lips onto to hers. She lost herself and found herself kissing back. She wrapped her arms around her neck. His hands found their way on her petite waist. They parted after what to some would be hours." You like me now babe?" He smirked again." Sure, why not?" She smirked back with a teasing wink.


End file.
